The invention relates to a connector rack for an electric motor, in particular for an electronically commutable motor having a plurality of exciter windings for a power tool.
Furthermore, the invention relates to an electric motor having such a connector rack.
Such a connector rack or such an electric motor is known from WO 2002/087057 A1.
The known electric motor is an electronically commuted DC motor having a stamped grid, on which plug pins, winding phases, power terminals, and terminals of further components are contacted. The stamped grid has an upper grid layer and a lower grid layer, which each comprise a number of contacts.
A compact construction of the electric motor can be supported using such a stamped grid. However, it has been shown that the production and in particular the handling of the grid layers of such stamped grids are particularly complex if a plurality of different contacts are to be configured on a plurality of grid layers. This finally results in contact areas, which must be completely separated from other areas of the respective grid layer in the course of manufacturing, in order to be able to produce an insulation therefor. Furthermore, such an embodiment has the disadvantage of an inflexible design, which can only be adapted to an altered circuit of the electric motor with great effort.